


⋆Kara Zor El - Daydreaming [Kara x Mon-El] [3x21][Fanvid]

by SarahZorEL



Series: [Fanvids] [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens, Argo City, Battle, Daydreaming, Fanvids, Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, KaraMel, Krypton, Love, Reunion, Rosa v Pullman, SuperValor, Superheroes, YouTube, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: "But I'm daydreaming now... Daydreaming, About the time we knew."- Complete Karamel feels on Argo City





	⋆Kara Zor El - Daydreaming [Kara x Mon-El] [3x21][Fanvid]

******* LINK BROKEN, WILL REPLACE ONCE REEDITED AND REPOSTED******

 

 

<https://youtu.be/DmOo3AE2ZcY> 

 

[Verse 1]  
I remember when the sea was singing  
And all of my thoughts were ringing  
Crossed the ocean 'round the world, speeding  
And no pirate could catch me daydreaming

[Chorus 1]  
But I'm daydreaming now  
Daydreaming  
About the time we knew the lightning

[Verse 2]  
Electricity screaming  
Between me and the siren  
On the ocean, up the waves  
Climbed them to the sky, to the stars  
To the limits

[Chorus 2][x2]  
And I'm daydreaming now  
Daydreaming  
About the time we knew the lightning

[Outro]  
Oh, daydreaming  
Oh  
Oh, daydreaming  
Oh, daydreaming

Oh, daydreaming  
Oh  
Oh, daydreaming  
Oh  
Oh, daydreaming  
Oh  
Oh, daydreaming  
Oh, daydreaming

 

Daydreaming - Rosa V Pullman

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: I took footage of the show from YouTube, thus contains watermarks but all editing is mine.
> 
> Thanks for Watching!
> 
> \---->Twitter: @SarahRAWWR15


End file.
